There is a technology known in the related art adopted in car navigation apparatuses, whereby a map is divided into a plurality of units, a map data file is created in correspondence to each unit and the map data files are updated individually in correspondence to the respective units (see, for instance, patent reference literature 1).
Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-56823